gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Pacific Standard Job
$500,000 (Easy) $1,000,000 (Normal) $1,250,000 (Hard) Smooth Sailing Award Dead Presidents Achievement/Trophy All In Order Award (optional) Loyalty Award (optional) Criminal Mastermind Award (optional) |protagonists = 4 GTA Online Protagonists |cost = $100,000 |unlocks = Lectro |image = GTA-Heists-Update2.jpg |unlockedby = Pacific Standard - Hack Pacific Standard - Convoy Pacific Standard - Bikes }} The Pacific Standard Job is the final part of the Pacific Standard, the fifth and last heist available in Grand Theft Auto Online. Overview Whilst all four crew members will enter the bank, they will once again be split onto two 2-men teams. One team (the hacker and demolition) will go through the gates and electronic panel to head to the vault, and the other two will remain at the main floor to control the crowd. Once the crew leaves the bank, they will escape together. Description The players have arrived at the final part of the final heist, the heist must be taken seriously, and requires extremely good drivers, since it takes a considerable amount of time. First, the players must drive to the entrance of the bank, they should take care and not gain a wanted level. Once arrived, depending on what role the player plays, they must: Hacker The hacker must enter the bank, and take the guards out, and begin to control the crowd. They must wait for the Demolition to break way through the first and second security gates. Once done, they must hack the keypad next to the vault door, and gain entry via a Brute Force app also featured in multiple GTA Online missions. Once entered, they work with the Demolition player to collect all the cash inside the vault. Demolition The Demolition must enter the bank and plant thermite detonators on the security gates. They will burn their way through the gate's lock device, gaining entry and loosening the gate. Once both gates are opened, security guards will enter the vault area with pistols, they give more damage than normal security guards, so they should be killed quickly, effectively with a Shotgun. The player must then collect the money with the Hacker. Crowd Control Crowd Control have a relatively easy job, they must enter the bank and keep all bankers and customers in the bank, and must keep them alive. To do this, they must keep the intimidation up, by firing rounds near the customers, and pointing head-on at them. The bigger/deadlier the weapon, the more they are intimidated. Once the money is collected by the other two roles, the players must meet at the entrance of the bank. The fight is on between the LSPD and the players, and all the roles are combined. A large amount of LSPD cars will swarm to the scene, and two Riot Teams will burst out of two Police Riot vans. The online protagonist will open the door before a bullet hits the door, showing the LSPD's brutality. After the Robbery The team must now exit the bank, killing the LSPD. The best way to do this is not by using the given Special Carbines, but using heavy fire-rate weapons like the Minigun, MG or explosives like the Rocket Launcher. It is also important to note that the players who are playing as the Demolition and the Hacker will lose a considerable amount of take if they take damage, so its best that the players playing as the Crowd Control to charge ahead first so the Demolition and Hacker team will take the least amount of damage possible. Once the several police teams are destroyed outside the bank, the team must progress towards a alleyway near the bank. A helicopter will arrive, it will attempt to deliver 4 NOOSE officers, however, it will strangely glitch upon gunfire, and the officers will be flung into the air. Police will spawn on the walkways outside the bank, and opposite the bank, so care must be taken when shooting down the alleyway, towards officers responding in FIB Grangers and Police Riots. A few officers will spawn behind the team once they enter the alleyway, so its best for someone to check the team's back. Once the officers have been taken out en route to the first checkpoint, a roadblock will be set out on the next road by more Police Riot, followed by a Police Maverick, which will attempt to drop more officers off. A Police Cruiser will arrive next to the GoPostal building and attempt to kill the players before they make their final on-foot moves. The players will now take a long journey on the Lectros, using them to navigate through small roadblocks, and escape. A ramp will be set next to the first roadblock, but there is usually a car right after the jump, right in-line with the jump, so the player mustn't jump straight. If only 2 bikes are used (2 players on each), then more officers and a lot more FIB Grangers will attempt to shoot the players and run them down. Falling off the bike is lethal, as officers will commonly exit their vehicles and shoot the player with Pump Shotguns. To dodge gun fire from roadblocks, players must know where the road blocks are beforehand, and brake many times before they come close with the block, and use the KERS Feature to boost through the blocks and dodge gun fire. Once the player has arrived at the canyon, they must navigate to the bridge, where they parachute to the Dinghy, and escape via the river. Once the player reaches the bridge, the heist will end. MIssion Objectives * Go to the Pacific Standard Bank * Enter the bank Crowd Control Only * Control the Crowd Hacker Only * Hack the keypad Hacker/Demolition * Collect the cash All * Regroup with your team at the entrance * Exit the bank * Follow the getaway route * Head to the canyon * Head to the bridge * Jump off the cliff and begin parachuting * Get in the Dinghy * Take the Dinghy out to sea. Elite Challenges * Complete in under 10:15 Minutes * NOOSE not called * Nobody gets wasted Gallery GTAV-Heists-Update-48.jpg|One of the crew members in the vault GTAV-Heists-Update-45.jpg|Two crew members in LSPD uniforms robbing the bank GTAV-Heists-Update-31.jpg|Two crew members unlocking the vault gate GTAV-Heists-Update-28.jpg|The crew leaving the bank GTAO_Heist-ThePacificStandardJob_Final.png|The four members looking at the city in the end of the heist. Video Trivia * This mission bears some resemblance to "Three Leaf Clover" in Grand Theft Auto IV: a (starting) team of four, with duffel bags of money, rob a bank that quickly gains police attention, running through the streets and alleyways of an "iconic" area of the respective city, shooting police officers that stand in the way, all until making their getaway on a directed vehicle that can be swapped out with another, to predetermined location, using any route of the players choosing. * Theoretical gains are by far the highest of all GTA Online heists. However, after exiting the bank, taken money decreases when money bags are damaged, similar to "The Paleto Score" from single player. Destroyed money cannot be recovered during the mission even when restarting at checkpoints, making repeated failures quite a loss for players. However, actual gained money can not fall under 55% of taken money (making the heist roughly on par with The Humane Labs Raid in term of profits, should the vault have been emptied), and restarting the entire heist finale will allow a chance of losing less money. * Although Lectros are used as the getaway vehicles, players may steal another vehicle to complete the escape. Taking a decent car such as police cars is indeed a smart strategy since they are far more forgiving against impacts than bikes. * In the cutscene where the LSPD first arrive at the bank, unique sirens are played for the Police Cruisers. They cannot be heard in normal gameplay. * If any player kills a hostage, one of the bank tellers will hit an alarm, causing the NOOSE to be deployed. While this will not cause the heist to fail, it fails the elite challenge (NOOSE not called) and makes the getaway significantly more difficult especially if the crew escape on bikes. Navigation }} Category:Heists Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online